1. Field of the Invention
This invention has to do with a slide-in warehouse for roller pallets with one or more superimposed and horizontally positioned storage planes in which each storage plane is connected to at least one transport passage, in which transport vehicles can move, at a right angle with the storage channels positioned at the storage plane, which provide the appropriate devices for the insertion and withdrawal of the roller pallets in the storage channels and the devices respectively position the roller pallets at the beginning of a storage channel and couple them with a roller pallet located in the storage channel and turn around, as well as a process of insertion and withdrawal of goods.
The warehouse should have a high storage density and it should serve for the storage of bulk goods.
2. The Prior Art
For the accomplishment of this purpose, a storage system limited to three levels is already known in which the entire conveyance flow of insertion and withdrawal is handled through the central storage level and, with each conveyance cycle, from the middle storage level outward, the goods are conveyed and exchanged alternately once in the higher and once in the lower storage level. The particular disadvantage here is that the number of the storage areas is limited to three storage levels. If further storage areas are required, then the storage system must be expanded even beyond the existing storage system of three storage levels. In the expanded storage system, then, the middle storage level is also used for the conveyance flow of insertion and withdrawal. Furthermore, with this type of storage additional surfaces are required for the preparation and consignment of the goods.